Perfect nightmare
by Sinimeg
Summary: (TN) iba caminando por la calle, a altas horas de la noche, cuando de repente una especie de rayo multicolor aparece en medio de un parque cercano, y al desvanecerse, lo único que queda es un chico de cabellera negra medianamente larga, con los ojos cerrados y los labios cosidos. (TN), al ver que no hay nadie más en la calle, decide ayudar al chico y llevarle como puede a su casa.
1. Los ángeles no caen del cielo

Como siempre, salgo tarde del trabajo, esto no me disgusta particularmente, ya que así puedo caminar tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad sin que nadie me moleste, puesto que a estas horas todo el mundo esta ya durmiendo. Paso por las calles casi sin hacer ruido, pérdida en mis pensamientos, ya que se me olvidaron los cascos en casa. Cuándo estoy pasando por un parque cercano a mi casa, un especie de rayo multicolor ilumina el centro del parque durante unos segundos, y cuando se desvanece, deja a una persona en su lugar. La observo, y sin mayor alboroto pienso en continuar mi camino, pero vuelvo a mirar a la persona ahí tumbada, y luego miro a mi alrededor, un suspiro de cansancio escapa de mis labios al saber que no hay nadie cerca para ayudar a esa persona, así que me toca a mi llevarla a mi casa y atenderla. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me adentro en el parque hasta llegar a donde está él tumbado, porque sí, es un hombre. Lo cojo como buenamente puedo, porque la verdad es que a pesar de parecer delgado, este tío pesa, realmente me pregunto de qué estarán hechos sus huesos, porque si no, no me explico que pese tanto. Recorro el corto camino que quedaba hasta mi casa con bastante dificultad, hasta que por fin llego a mi pequeño piso, dejándole a él en mi cama. Enciendo la luz, y le observo, pelo negro, ondulado, medianamente largo, rasgos finos, alto, al menos, más que yo, su ropa... Bastante rara, hay que admitirlo, pero lo que más me llama la atención son sus labios, que están cosidos. Eso me enfurece y me hace fruncir el ceño. Voy a por unas tijeras al comedor, para cuando vuelvo él ya esta despierto, mirándome con sus ojos verdes. Me mira con desconfianza y orgullo, yo le miro inexpresivamente, con las tijeras en la mano, seguramente debe pensar que estoy loca, genial. Me acerco a él, él no se mueve, acercó las tijeras a sus labios, cortando el hilo que mantiene sus labios unidos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Una vez que termino, me vuelvo a alejar, pero esta vez él me mira con agradecimiento. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que él se aclara la garganta.  
-Espera aquí un momento, voy a traerte algo de agua  
Aprovecho para huir de la situación, la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al traerlo a mi casa? Aunque tampoco podía dejarle ahí tirado, por mucho que hubiese querido, mi conciencia no me lo permitía. Vuelvo a la habitación con el vaso de agua y se lo acerco. Él se lo bebe de un solo trago para después volver a mirarme.  
-Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson, hijo adoptivo de Odin y Dios de las mentiras/travesuras/destrucción. Te doy las gracias, midgardiana, por haberme salvado, ¿Me permite usted conocer su nombre?  
-Eh... Sí... Supongo... Soy (TN), sin apellidos, un placer  
La verdad es que no me habría creído nada de lo que decía si hace un par de meses los aliens, dioses, o lo-que-fuesen no hubiesen atacado Nueva York, aunque ahora que lo pienso...  
-Hey, ¿No fuiste tú el que ataco Nueva York?- Mi voz adquirió un matiz de humor, al igual que mi mirada.  
-Sí...-Loki bajó la cabeza  
-Liaste una buena ¿Sabes? Eso sí que fue una sorpresa, aunque se dice que a los neoyorquinos ya no les sorprende nada.  
Él no responde, simplemente se queda con la mirada pérdida entre las sábanas, que, siendo sincera, no tenían nada de interesante.  
-Bueno... Así que en realidad no son los ángeles los que caen del cielo, sino los dioses ¿Eh?


	2. Guerra a la hora de dormir

Me quería morir ¿Eso es lo único que se me ocurre decir? El pobre debe estar pensando que ha ido a parar al peor lugar posible. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir, hasta que mi estómago decidió romper el silencio, recordándome que aún no había cenado.

-Eeeh... Voy a preparar algo de comerrr... Puedes... Ir familiarizándote con la casa y eso...

Huyo a la cocina, pensando qué hacer de cenar. No soy una gran cocinera, así que tendré que preparar un plato sencillo, pero delicioso para mi huésped... Bueno, espero no incendiar la cocina como la última vez. Me pongo manos a la obra, y al rato tengo una... Comestible, sí, dejémoslo así, cena, que cociné sin apenas percances. Voy a buscar a... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Loki para preguntarle si quería comer algo, y cuando le encuentro, está alucinando con la tele, cambiando de canal a cada segundo y subiendo y bajando el volumen.

-Increíble- Murmura- ¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?

-No es magia, son un montón de cables conectados a la red eléctrica que hacen que se vean imágenes.

-Interesante...

-Por cierto, venía a decirte que si tienes hambre... Pues... He hecho la cena.

Me sigue hasta la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa. Su cara al ver la comida fue tan graciosa que no pude evitar una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Midgardiana?- Me miró furioso

-Nada, nada. Mis disculpas por no tener un banquete con comida deliciosa para su alteza- Le replico con burla y una sonrisa divertida

Él bufó, claramente ofendido, pero no dijo nada y se llevó el tenedor a la boca para a continuación empezar a toser. Cogió su vaso de agua con desesperación y se bebió el agua de golpe, casi parecía que le hubiesen envenenado. Una vez que se calmó, me miró... Bueno, simplemente diré que si las palabras matasen, yo ya estaría bajo tierra.

-¿Acaso estabas tratando de matarme, midgardiana?- Dijo con verdadero enfado en su voz y con chispas verdes recorriendo sus manos, cosa que hizo que me pusiese un poco nerviosa.

-Que desagradecido -Bufé, enmascarando mi nerviosismo- Si tan poco te gusta mi comoda, entonces la próxima vez cocina tú. Ademas, te aseguro que ésta es una de las mejores cosas que he cocinado. Y por cierto, ya te he dicho que mi nombre es T/N -Dicho esto, procedí a devorar mi plato. Para mí no sabía tan mal, ya que después de convivir tanto tiempo conmigo misma, mi paladar se había acostumbrado.

Él se calmó un poco, y mirando su plato con desagrado, dudó en continuar comiendo o no, pero al final lo hizo, imagino que debido al hambre, después de todo, con la boca cosida dudo mucho que haya sido capaz de comer, y dependiendo de tiempo que la haya tenido cosida, puede que esta sea su primera comida en mucho tiempo. Continuamos comiendo en silencio, él acompañando su comida con mucha, mucha, agua, sólo con el sonido de los cubiertos de fondo. Esta escena, la mirases por donde la mirases, era surrealista, un Dios nórdico vestido con lo que parecían las cortinas de su palacio comiendo una comida de dudosa calidad con una simple humana en la misma mesa, uno enfrente del otro, en una cocina en la que apenas cabían, y en completo silencio, como si no hubiese nada que decir, ni explicaciones que dar. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué demonios no me limité a llamar a una ambulancia? Eso habría sido mucho más fácil, y ahora no me encontraría en esta situación tan bizarra. Y desde luego, debe haber algo muy mal conmigo, ya que cualquiera se habría sorprendio o entrado en pánico si hubiese visto a alguien caer del cielo en un rayo de luz multicolor, aunque también he de decir que no es lo más raro que he visto, quizá por eso ya no me sorprendo con este tipo de cosas. Síp, definitivamente hay algo muy mal conmigo.

Mientras yo me debatía en mi monólogo interno, ambos terminamos de comer, llegando a la parte más complicada... Donde iba a dormir cada uno. Le miro, él me devuelve la mirada, iniciando así un duelo en el que parece que nos batimos por dormir en la única cama de la casa, aunque ya sabía que tenía todas las de perder, después de todo, Loki era un invitado, y no uno cualquiera, sino que nada más y nada menos que un principe, así que obviamente se rehusaría a usar el sofá para dormir, y el si ple hecho de mencionarlo me haría quedar como una mala anfitriona, aunque eso me da igual, estoy tan cansada que lo único que quiero es tumbarme en mi cama y dormir, y el dormir los dos en la misma cama está más que descartado por obvias razones. Lanzo un suspiro derrotado, acabando así con el duelo de miradas.

-Supongo que no querrás dormir en el sofá ¿verdad?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Soy un principe, los principes no duermen en sofás -Me lanza una mirada altiva

-Oh, así que vas a dejar que esta pobre dama destroce su espalda por dormir en el sofá. Eso no es lo que hacen los caballeros, mucho menos los principes -Le digo burlonamente para picarle

-¿Una dama? Yo no veo ninguna por aquí - Dice con el mismo tono burlón "Bien jugado" pienso con un poquito de rencor

-Que curioso, yo estoy viendo una justo delante de mí, además una dama que es muy diva, por eso quiere dormir en la cama ¿no? Porque es una pequeña dama mimada, y una diva acostumbrada a los lujos -Esto quizá me cueste caro, pero por los dioses que ha merecido la pena por la cara que ha puesto.

-En ese caso -Se nota su intento de mantener la calma- Puedo dormir en la cama ¿no? Oh, gracias, amable caballero, una pena que usted no sea suficiente para un principe -Se va a MI cuarto, a tumbarse en MI cama con todoel descaro del universo después de quedarse con la última palabra e insultarme. Maldito hijo de ****, esta se la devuelvo. Preparo el sofá con toda mi ira y humillación acumulada y me voy a dormir, tratando de pensar que mañana será otro día, y así, voy callendo en los brazos de Morfeo... Aunque... No sería mejor decir... ¿Cómo demonios se llama el dios nórdico del sueño? Va, ya que más da, mañana lo averiguaré.


End file.
